Toilet paper is now widely and necessarily used by people in their daily life and is considered as a milestone in the development of human civilization. When the industrial techniques keep advancing toward the production of toilet paper with better smell, softness and absorbency, it is more important for the human being to consider what kind of toilet paper shall less easily cause a clogged flush toilet and not adversely affect our environmental ecology.
The conventional toilet paper in the form of single sheet is usually rectangular in shape and has sufficient softness and flexibility. It is a common habit of people to use such conventional toilet paper by folding one or more sheets of them into four. Such folded sheets of toilet paper forms a thicker and solid body when they are thrown into the flush toilet and therefore requires longer time to be decomposed in a cesspool through microorganism and water. Another problem very possibly caused by such folded and bulky toilet paper is a clogged flush toilet and even a jammed sewerage system which is obviously a threat to the smooth drainage during a rainy season.
It is therefore desirable to have some kind of toilet paper which has substantially equivalent material as that of the conventional toilet paper but has improved structural design to facilitate the decomposition thereof. To meet this demand, the inventor has therefore developed a sufficiently rigid yet easily decomposable toilet paper which has sufficient rigidity to permit users to use them conveniently and satisfactorily while permits the toilet paper itself to be easily decomposed in water.